


Rise // From the Ground Up

by Remembrance



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Difficulties, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Issues, M/M, OiHina Week, OiHina Week 2016, Running Away, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:11:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remembrance/pseuds/Remembrance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> “C-Cold.” Hinata tries to laugh it off as he shivers again. They’re sitting on a park bench just outside the movie theatre. </p>
<p> Oikawa reaches over, without looking, and pulls Hinata close. He feels Hinata nuzzling into his jacket, and he notes just how cold Chibi-chan really is. He eyes Hinata’s jacket, knowing it is way too thin for winter, but he’s not about to give up his own jacket. Fuck that. “Chibi-chan,” he says in his usual sing-song voice, “Do you have to be home soon? If not, maybe we can go for hot chocolate or something. I know a café that closes late.”</p>
<p> “O-Oh.” Hinata realises he’s been nuzzling into Oikawa’s warmth and abruptly halts. “N-No, I don’t have to be home anytime soon… at all, actually.”</p>
<p> Oikawa’s eyes on Hinata narrow. “Is that so?”</p>
<p> “Y-Yeah. I uh.” Hinata pulls away and straightens up. He shivers, eyeing the snowflakes falling. He swallows hard. “I sort of… ran away from home.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i:Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Woo~ OiHina Week is July 3rd to 9th, and my birthday is July 6th! OiHina's actually my OTP, and despite having a couple hundred thousand words of Haikyuu!! fic, I've got nothing for these guys, so I saw my chance and I'm taking it. This is purely self-indulgent. By that I mean I usually have 50+ page outlines before I start, but here I just have a loose idea of what I want and I'm going to just be free and creative. Each chapter will be based on one of the prompts of the day!

_< so I’ll probably be there in two days>_  
   
 Oikawa feels the train shake a little and he tilts his head. He stares at his phone, wanting nothing more than to flip it closed, but he replies to the text anyway:  
   
  _< Oh, Iwa-chan, I’m so jealous! While you’ll be kiss kissing Keiji-chan’s face I’ll be all alone!>_  
   
 Iwaizumi’s reply makes him smile,  
   
  _< fine by me>_  
   
 Oikawa sends him a heart (or twenty) to piss him off as he puts his phone away. When the train makes a stop, he sees an elderly man gets on and he quietly grumbles to himself. A sunshine smile forms on his lips and he stands up, grabbing his bag and motioning for the man to take his seat. The man smiles at him, thanking him politely, and letting out a satisfied noise when he finally rests his old bones. Oikawa smiles as well, pretending giving up his seat is a good thing.  
   
 Fuck old people.  
   
 Not literally.  
   
 Ew. Gross.  
   
 Oikawa glances out the window.  
   
 Miyagi.  
   
  _What a tiny little place,_ Oikawa thinks to himself.  
   
 After seeing a city like Tokyo, after living in a city like Nagoya, Miyagi should feel like a tiny little prefecture. But. It’s home. It’s home, and when he steps off the train and walks home it feels big. All these streets he’s memorised from childhood, and all the one’s he’s never explored… There’s an uneasiness inside him. He walks, alone, and stares up at winter sky. It’s snowing, oddly enough. It rarely snows, but little gems of white flicker in the air.  
   
 A white Christmas… whoopty-fucking-doo.  
   
 Oikawa gets home and unlocks the door. He calls out a greeting, even though he doesn’t expect a reply, and kicks off his shoes. He lays his two bags down—ones a sports bag, while the other is a messenger bag. He makes a happy noise now that the weight is off and he stretches. He runs a hand through his hair then glances to a mirror to make sure it’s weaved right.  
   
 It is.  
   
 He goes into the kitchen, opening the fridge to find it full of things to snack on.  
   
 He shoves a few sweets in his mouth.  
   
   
   
   
 Within a few hours he’s brutally bored. Iwaizumi is busy visiting his boyfriend’s parents, Bokuto won’t reply to his texts because he tagged along with Iwaizumi, and Ushiwaka-chan is awful at conversations over text (he’s pretty bad in general, but texting is even worse). His dad does message him, apologising for not being home, but telling him to help himself to the sweets.  
   
 “Oh, really?” Oikawa murmurs as he glances to the empty wrappers and whatnots.  
   
 Oikawa loops a dark blue scarf twice around his neck and decides to go out.  
   
 His outfit is a dark pair of navy jeans, a leather jacket with a fur-lined hood, and his scarf.  
   
 He loosely considers visiting Aoba Johsai, just for nostalgia (it’s winter break, no one would be there), but decides against it. Iwaizumi will want to go with him, while Matsun and Hanamaki aren’t going to come home until summer… He doesn’t really want to go back alone. So, he wanders, wanders Miyagi—the Miyagi that feels too big; the Miyagi that feels too small. It’s a strange feeling. It’s only been four or so months since he left; and, yet, four months is a long time sometimes.  
   
 He walks by the shops, thinking of all the time he and Matsun lined up for hours before the store opened for the next new video games. He walks by the arcade, where he and Hanamaki would fight for the highest score on _Dance Dance Revolution X3 VS 2ndMIX._ He walks by the fountain, where Iwaizumi pushed him in way back in elementary school.  
   
 He snickers. He totally deserved it.  
   
 His phone vibrates. It’s from Ushijima.  
   
  _< I just saw the new alien movie. I do not understand your>_  
   
 Oikawa sighs and keeps staring at his phone.  
   
  _< Why do these messages send when I am not done? It is quite disrespectful.>_  
 <I saw the alien movie you recommended. I do not understand your obsession with it. I saw it with my little cousin, though. He seemed>  
 <He seemed to enjoy the movie.>  
   
 Oikawa snickers and replies.  
   
  _< Ushiwaka-chan, I forgot that came out today! Maybe I’ll go see it.>_  
   
 His phone vibrates, twice.  
   
  _< Yes I think you would enjoy>_  
 <it.>  
   
 Oikawa takes a steady breath and decides to walk towards the movie theatre. The city (if it even can be called a city) is more or less deserted, which is surprising since it’s only eight or so at night. Oikawa walks up to the movie theatre, an old fashioned western-style one with the big billboards and block letters. He reads the titles playing.  
   
 SPACE MOON WITH SPACE-KUN IV: 2:55PM, 5:50 PM, 8:45 PM  
   
 Oikawa raises an eyebrow and checks his phone. 8:07 PM. He decides to go to a coffee shop that he often frequented. The man working there doesn’t seem to recognise him, but maybe that’s for the best. He orders a latté—large, skim milk, no foam—and sits by the window. He decides to go for an almond croissant as well. Both the food and the coffee are disappointing compared to Nagoya’s (a _real_ city), but he doesn’t complain.  
   
 This is home, after all.  
   
 Or is it?  
   
 Oikawa finishes the croissant but can only drink half of the latté before he leaves it behind.  
   
 It’s 8:24 PM.  
   
 He’s not sure what to do with his time.  
   
 That is,  
   
 Until—  
   
 Oikawa’s eyes catch sight of something; something warm, lifelike, out of place, bright. It’s the back of someone’s head, and yet he’d recognise it anywhere. The person a few feet in front of him, staring up at the movie times, is wearing a black beanie—but Oikawa could recognise that hair anywhere. A smile pulls along Oikawa’s lips. For a moment, he considers not doing anything, but he approaches.  
   
 “Chibi-chan.”  
   
 Hinata turns, slowly, looking behind him. “G-G-” He blinks once, twice, and then…  
   
   
  _“GWAH!”_  
   
   
 Oikawa raises one eyebrow, just staring.  
   
 Hinata spins around and his limbs flail in every direction as he takes something akin to a receiving position. _“GRAND KING!”_  
   
 Oikawa looks away, willing himself not to laugh, but a chuckle escapes him and he mentally curses himself. He glances back to Hinata, putting his hands in the pockets of his jacket. He tilts his head, eyeing him for details. “You haven’t grown.”  
   
 “I!” Hinata jumped back. “I! I grew! A little!”  
   
 “I did too.” Oikawa smiles, watching Hinata gawk at him. “Surprise, right? Didn’t think I’d grow anymore in college… albeit not much, but—”  
   
 “C-College!” Hinata’s eyes widen with realisation. “Y-You’re! Y-You’re! A f-f- _fourth year!”_  
   
 “What.” Oikawa stares. “No. I’m a first year.”  
   
 “R-Right!” Hinata turns around and looks at his fingers, poking each one as if counting. “After third comes first, right right.”  
   
 “There are four years to college, though…”  
   
 Hinata turns around. “Bwah, really?”  
   
 Oikawa snickers and bites his lip to prevent any more break in character. He controls his face and raises his chin, eyeing Hinata carefully. “You’re a bit far from Karasuno, Chibi-chan.”  
   
 “I, uh, live far! But!” Hinata pointed behind him. “Space-kun four came out today!”  
   
 Oikawa smiles, an honest smile, but it soon turns devious. “Well, well. Isn’t that a surprise? I came here to watch it too.”  
   
 “Really?” Hinata steps closer. “No one at school wanted to see episode four with me, not even my little sister—she says it’s a baby show, and she’s just a kid! And the _Grand King_ wants to see it?”  
   
 “Of course I do!” Oikawa grins. He reaches out and pats Hinata on the head. “I didn’t know you had such good taste, Chibi-chan. Why don’t we go see the movie together?”  
   
 “Hwah!? Really!?”  
   
 “Mhm. My treat!” Oikawa walks passed him and looks over his shoulder. “But only if you hurry up.”  
   
 “I’m coming, Grand King!”  
   
   
   
   
 “Is this really okay?” asks Hinata, cautiously.  
   
 Oikawa glances at him, catching both glimmers of worry and admiration in those warm brown eyes. For half a second too long he admires just how much Hinata holds his heart on his sleeve. Every emotion is for the world to see. Oikawa just smiles, closing his eyes as he does, and making a little ‘mhm’ noise.  
   
 Hinata bwahs and gwahs.  
   
 “Let’s get popcorn.”  
   
 The two of them line up and Oikawa goes all out—more for Hinata’s reaction than his own desire. He gets two extra-large bags of popcorns, asks for extra butter, and decides to get about four or five packets of candy—each—and then finishes up with two extra-large drinks. Hinata’s voice, bwahing and gwahing the entire time, hits such a high note after Oikawa just whips out his card and pays for it like it’s nothing.  
   
 “Are you like, totally sure this is okay?” asks Hinata, behind the two bags of popcorn and his drink.  
   
 Oikawa, holding all nine bags of candies, chuckles. “Yes, Chibi-chan. We’re here to enjoy the movie, so let’s do it right.”  
   
 They get good seats, perfect seats, right in the middle with just two kids in front of them so no nothing is blocking their vision.  
   
   
   
   
 By the time the movie ends, all the popcorn is eaten, drinks have been drunk, and seven out of nine bags of candies are gone. That, and the two of them are crying. Oikawa is sniffling, wiping his eyes with a napkin, while Hinata’s just blubbering, disgusting and wild, sobbing like there’s no tomorrow. They take a moment to recover, and they discuss the ending—the heroic sacrifice of Asteroid-chan to blow up the evil Blacku Holeu was so moving that neither of them notice an hour passes until Hinata shivers.  
   
 “C-Cold.” Hinata tries to laugh it off as he shivers again. They’re sitting on a park bench just outside the movie theatre.  
   
 Oikawa reaches over, without looking, and pulls Hinata close. He feels Hinata nuzzling into his jacket, and he notes just how cold Chibi-chan really is. He eyes Hinata’s jacket, knowing it is way too thin for winter, but he’s not about to give up his own jacket. Fuck that. “Chibi-chan,” he says in his usual sing-song voice, “Do you have to be home soon? If not, maybe we can go for hot chocolate or something. I know a café that closes late.”  
   
 “O-Oh.” Hinata realises he’s been nuzzling into Oikawa’s warmth and abruptly halts. “N-No, I don’t have to be home anytime soon… at all, actually.”  
   
 Oikawa’s eyes on Hinata narrow. “Is that so?”  
   
 “Y-Yeah. I uh.” Hinata pulls away and straightens up. He shivers, eyeing the snowflakes falling. He swallows hard. “I sort of… ran away from home, so…”  
   
 Oikawa watches for any small movements, but sees none. He looks away, forward, then up. He also watches the snowflakes falling. Softly, he says, “Then come stay with me for a bit.”


	2. ii:Domestic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm now officially a day late (oops) but don't worry, the next chapters will be up soon enough. Sorry about that, had a hectic Monday! Thank you for the lovely comments and all the support~ I'm glad to see people enjoying this fic!! <3
> 
> * * *

 Oikawa’s place—his father’s place, really—is a cozy little home in a residential area. Oikawa likes that. He likes that nobody who glances at his home (his father’s home, really) sees it and says, “Filthy rich” with the sneer that they’re supposed to have. His father also likes it for the same reason. Nobody walks by the house and points, saying a dirty rich politician lives there even though he does. Oikawa opens the front door and calls out a greeting, as usual, as rehearsed, even though he already knows it will not be heard by anyone.  
   
 Hinata, straightening his spine, yells the greeting while he stands at attention.  
   
 Oikawa chuckles. “No one’s home.” He takes off his shoes and Hinata does the same. He takes off his jacket and hangs it, then he walks to the living room, where sofas are arranged around a T.V.  
   
 Hinata cautiously looks around, glancing at trophies and family photos. He’s clutching his jacket, and Oikawa wonders if he’s feeling a little on edge, out of place. But, eventually, Hinata turns to him and smiles. “You’ve got a nice place, Grand King.”  
   
 Oikawa snickers. “Thanks. It’s my dad’s. My dorm’s not too bad either, though.”  
   
 “Oh? You live in a dorm? That’s so cool!”  
   
 Oikawa sits on the couch and Hinata sits next to him. Oikawa glances him over. A million words soar in his mind, like crows cawing from afar, but Oikawa puts them aside. He’s not sure what to talk about. “Mhm. I moved to Nagoya for college. Didn’t have any family to live with, so dorm it was.”  
   
 “Oh!” Hinata nods. “Nagoya… That’s in…”  
   
 “Aichi prefect.”  
   
 “Are they good at volleyball?”  
   
 Oikawa snickers. Ah, yes. Of course. “Yep,” he says with a smile. “I can definitely say I’ve improved a lot since I got there.”  
   
 “Really?” Hinata’s eyes light up, but there’s something missing. Oikawa thinks it’s like artificial light, with that strange orange hue, not the same as sunlight. Not the same.  
   
 “Mhm. Can I take your jacket, by the way?”  
   
 “O-Oh, y-yeah.”  
   
 Oikawa gets up and walks to the front entrance, hanging the jacket in the little closet there. When he comes back, he sees Hinata awkwardly looking around. “Chibi-chan.”  
   
 “Y-Yes!?” Hinata stands up and turns to face him.  
   
 Oikawa chuckles. “Are you hungry? I haven’t had dinner.”  
   
 “O-Oh. Me neither! But I had popcorn.”  
   
 “Oh.” Oikawa stares. “Did you eat too much popcorn to eat dinner?”  
   
 “No! I’m always hungry,” he says in a laugh. “Growing boy, and all.”  
   
 Oikawa laughs. “Okay, Chibi-chan. You can watch T.V. or play my video games while I throw something together quick.”  
   
 “Okay!”  
   
 Oikawa walks towards the kitchen and hears the T.V. turn on. He’s not entirely sure what to do with Hinata (he’s not sure why he brought him over, but he knows leaving him there would have been a bad idea). He puts a pot of water to boil while he grabs a few things from the pantry. He decides a quick dish is probably the best choice.  
   
 He finds his father has stocked up in the ramen noodles he likes and he decides why the fuck not. He breaks a cube of the instant broths—one of chicken broth, one of dashi—and decides to throw an extra one of each for the hell of it in the pot as well.  
   
 Other than that, it’s not too hard.  
   
 He chops some ginger and garlic, not really measuring as he throws them in. He adds a dash of sake, and then drinks a dash of sake, and then adds a dash of soy sauce, and then laughs—“Shoyu for Shouyou,” he says in a chuckle.  
   
 Technically he should strain the ramen, but he decides ain’t nobody got time for that and says whatever.  
   
 The last part of ramen is always his favourite. The toppings. He separates the ramen into two bowls and begins decorating. His father always has hard boiled eggs in the fridge (he makes for an entire week at a time), so he cuts two in half and adds two halves to each bowl. Then comes nori, dried seaweed, easiest shit in the world. He chops some green onions, throwing them lazily on top, and then finishes by adding some store-bough narutomaki—a white fish cake with pink spirals.  
   
 He examines the two bowls.  
   
 Pretty as fuck, very little effort.  
   
 He hasn’t even checked to see if the ramen noodles are done, but he decides what the fuck ever. He grabs utensils and the two bowls, carefully walking to the living room again. “Chibi-chan, hope you’re hungry.”  
   
 “Huh?” Hinata turns away from the T.V. “I’m always—gWAH!?”  
   
 Oikawa snickers and puts one bowl down in front of Hinata. “Enjoy.”  
   
 “Did you _make_ this?”  
   
 “Yep.” Oikawa laughs and puts his own bowl down. He sits next to Hinata before offering him a silver spoon and a pair of plastic chopsticks.  
   
 Hinata takes them excitedly and then clasps his hands together for a quick ‘thank you for the meal’ thing before he oogles over the bowl. He licks his lips and cautiously pulls out a couple noodles. He blows on them for a short while before letting them rest on his spoon. When he puts the spoon in his mouth, he practically squeals with delight.  
   
 Oikawa watches, smiling to himself. He tries to will the smile down, since it’s far too wide; he manages to suppress its size, but the smile itself will not leave.  
   
 Hinata happily chews and slurps away, wearing his heart on his sleeve—even now.  
   
 Oikawa glances to the T.V., knowing it’s that show Iwaizumi likes but not remembering its name. He begins to eat as well.  
   
   
   
   
 When the food is gone, they’re lounging on the couch. Hinata ends up leaning on Oikawa, a little, and Oikawa finds he doesn’t mind. Oikawa’s got an arm around the back of the couch, above the spot Hinata is sitting. He considers bringing his arm down to put it around Hinata, but he’s unsure of what that would mean, and he’s unsure of why he wants to do it.  
   
 Hinata’s eyes are glued to the T.V., until an advertisement comes on.  
   
 “Chibi-chan.”  
   
 “Hm?” Hinata glances up at him.  
   
 “If you don’t mind me asking… if you ran away from home where, exactly… are you staying?”  
   
 “Oh.” Hinata stiffens, a little, but slowly he relaxes. “Well. I got this, uh… I bought a twenty-four hour gym membership… Nobody’s really going there, so it’s almost always empty. They’ve got showers, and the benches are comfy enough to sleep on.”  
   
 Oikawa doesn’t look at Hinata, eyes on the T.V. “I see.”  
   
 “I, uh, chose a far one… sort of. So they don’t find me. I kind of just… wanted to disappear, for a bit…”  
   
 “You’re free to stay here,” murmurs Oikawa. “My dad’s got a business meeting up north, then he’s going to some politicians’ gala for New Years. I’ll mostly be home alone. Iwa-chan was supposed to be here, but he took a detour to meet his boyfriend’s parents. I don’t know when he’ll be back, so… Yeah. You can stay here.”  
   
 Hinata blinks a couple times. “Really?”  
   
 “Mhm.”  
   
   
   
   
 Oikawa doesn’t notice he’s fallen asleep until he hears a strange noise. He’s both a little warm and a little cold. Something—Hinata, he assumes—is warm and tucked into his side. His other side is a bit cold, though. He opens his eyes, slowly, and closes them again. The T.V. is still on, so he opens his eyes and peers for the remote. Finding it, he grabs it and hits off.  
   
 The room sinks into darkness.  
   
 Hinata’s breathing is off.  
   
 Oikawa looks at him, seeing a small amount of distress on his face. He nuzzles Hinata’s hair. “Chibi-chan. Chibi-chan.” He nudges him. “Chibi-chan.”  
   
 Hinata squirms a little and opens one eye. “Huh?”  
   
 “Are you, okay?”  
   
 Hinata opens his eyes to see both his arms had been wrapped around Oikawa’s waist. “My chest feels…” If he was more awake, maybe he’d blush. But instead, he pulls away. “Tight.” He reaches under his shirt. “Shit,” he murmurs. He turns away from Oikawa.  
   
 Oikawa glances away, not sure why. But his curiosity gets the better of him and he steals a look.  
   
 Hinata pulls off his shirt, revealing some kind of undershirt. A chest binder, Oikawa notes. He knows what it is because of a guy on his team. Hinata removes it, taking a deep breath, before grabbing his shirt again. Oikawa’s eyes fall on Hinata’s back, noticing something that surprises him a bit more than the chest binder.  
   
 He’s too thin.  
   
 Not that surprising since he’s been living out of a gym, but Oikawa feels good about the popcorn, candies, and ramen now.  
   
 Hinata puts his shirt back on and sighs. Slowly, he turns to Oikawa and mumbles, “Thanks for waking me…”  
   
 “I’m thirsty,” Oikawa murmurs. “Want water?”  
   
 Hinata nods.  
   
 Oikawa stands, feeling a small head-rush, and walks in the dark to the kitchen. His eyes are adjusted to the dim moonlight that peers through the windows and he pours filtered water into two cups. He brings them back and offers one. “Here.”  
   
 “Thanks.” Hinata takes a sip, and then another. “We, uh… fell asleep…”  
   
 “Mhm.” Oikawa considers his options, eyeing the walls as if to look at the different rooms. He takes a couple sips of his water then puts his cup down. “Let’s sleep in proper beds.”  
   
 Hinata nods and gets up.  
   
 They walk to Oikawa’s room; Oikawa doesn’t know what it looks like (what his father has moved, rearranged) since its dark, but he can tell the bed is still against the wall. He strips to a shirt and his boxers and gets in. He shifts over to give Hinata room.  
   
 Hinata, holding his binder in hand, does the same, putting his clothes in a neat pile in the dark. He cautiously moves onto Oikawa’s double bed. Carefully, he moves up to cuddle Oikawa’s side. “Is… is this okay, Grand King?”  
   
 Oikawa laughs, an actual laugh. “Yes it is, Chibi-chan.” He moves onto his side, so they’re face to face. He uses his hands to see where Hinata’s face is, and his thumb brushes against Hinata’s lower lip. Without thinking, he dips forward and presses their lips together, a small kiss. He doesn’t know why he did it, but he did. It was a meaningless kiss, and Hinata doesn’t really react so maybe it was really meaningless.  
   
 Hinata nuzzles into Oikawa’s neck, and Oikawa pulls him closer.  
   
   
   
   
 Sunshine filters through the blinds. Oikawa’s eyes slowly adjust to the light, and he wakes up to the sight of wild orange hair tucked under his chin. It takes him a moment to remember why Hinata is here with him, and he vaguely remembers the kiss. He’s not sure if it really happens. He feels as though – if it was real – he would be able to taste it on his lips.  
   
 But he tastes nothing.  
   
 But he’s sure it was real. He shrugs it off as another stupid thing he’s done impulsively (or maybe he hasn’t done) and slowly looks around his room. It’s untouched since he left. Tidied up a bit, here and there, but Oikawa always kept his room clean. Well, not really, but he had a habit of tidying up before he left so he could return to a clean room.  
   
 Oikawa cradles Hinata in his arms, careful not to wake him.  
   
 He spends a moment, glancing to his face, eyeing the orange eyelashes and the curve of his jaw. He doesn’t know how many minutes pass. He’s warm. Outside, it’s snowing, but he’s warm. Warm and safe, and all kinds of feelings that otherwise make this place—or at least this moment, here, in time—safe.  
   
 Hinata stirs, mumbling something about whipped cream on pork buns, before he opens his eyes.  
   
 Oikawa stares, stares at those eyes. Like Oikawa, Hinata has brown eyes. He’s always thought brown eyes were really just a step above black eyes. Really, nothing compared to blue or green or any of the fun colours. But Hinata’s eyes are a warm brown, like redwood, almost like the sun itself in the way it shines.  
   
 Hinata blinks, glancing up. “Huh?”  
   
 “Morning.”  
   
 “O-Oikawa-san?” Hinata asks as he lifts himself. He blinks a couple times.  
   
 Oikawa pouts.  
   
 Hinata tilts his head. “Grand King?”  
   
 Oikawa can’t help but smile, and Hinata smiles too.  
   
   
   
   
 Oikawa eventually takes a shower, not taking too long, and dries himself off. He’s got a towel wrapped around his waist when he walks back in his room. Hinata stares at him, eyes on his six pack until it finds the trail of thin brown hair that goes from his navel down under to his…  
   
 Hinata’s eyes shoot back up. He asks if he could also take a shower, and Oikawa says of course. He offers some old clothes from his middle school days (he decided to keep them for when his nephew is a bit bigger). Hinata pouts and complains that he doesn’t want to wear _middle school_ clothes—but when he sees SPACE-KUN II on the front he makes wild grabby hands, yelling bWAH and gWAH and hWAH and all the other versions Oikawa has ever heard.  
   
 While Hinata showers, Oikawa gets dressed and heads to the kitchen. He prepares breakfast—nothing too special, but he decides to make a lot.  
   
 Hinata had lost weight.  
   
 He ends up cooking about seven or eight eggs. He could easily have three on his own, with a slice of toast, and a couple breakfast sausages, and he can only imagine what Hinata’s metabolism might be like. He turns the kettle on. His toaster can accommodate four pieces of toast at once, so he fills that up. He then looks in the fridge, finding no sausage but finding bacon. It’s the thick-cut kind. Oikawa quickly gets six or so sizzling on another pan.  
   
 Soon enough, his kettle is done and he makes a pot of tea.  
   
 Hinata comes down the stairs and walks in the kitchen. He sniffs the air. “Food?”  
   
 “Lots!” Oikawa waits for it…  
   
   
  _“BWAH, GRAND KING!”_  
   
   
 Oikawa snickers.  
   
 Hinata licks his lips and holds his hands up excitedly, shaking his little fists as he glows. “Let’s eat!”  
   
   
   
   
 Unsurprisingly, it’s gone. Oikawa’s used to athlete metabolisms, but Hinata is something else. Hinata offers to help with the dishes, and Oikawa doesn’t turn him down. It’s nice, washing dishes together. Hinata washes them while Oikawa dries them.  
   
 Hinata looks at him. “You’re a really good chef!”  
   
 “Well, kiss the cook,” Oikawa says in a sing-song voice, before chuckling. “I’m kidding. Yeah, father’s schedule is hectic, so I had to cook for myself a lot when I was growing up. I’m not good at fancy dishes, but I can make the basics, and I can make it fast—that’s the impressive part.”  
   
 “Whah!” Hinata smiles. “Grand King is so cool!”  
   
 Oikawa smiles. “So, what do you want to do today? Do you want to go out, or stay here?”  
   
 “I want to stay here!”  
   
   
   
   
 They end up—of all things—decorating the Christmas tree. It’s an odd thing. Oikawa’s only decorated a Christmas tree with a few people before. Oikawa’s father is a meticulous man, who wants to enjoy festivities but doesn’t know how, and Iwaizumi has no time for frilly things on trees. Mattsun fell asleep last time he tried to help, and one year Hanamki replaced the star with a bright pink dildo.  
   
 Having someone who honestly enjoyed it as much as he did was… fun.  
   
 “And we can put this one!” Hinata holds up a large green sphere on a string. “Around…” He lifts it up. “Here!” He goes on his tippy-toes to put it on a higher branch.  
   
 Oikawa smirks and reaches ov—  
   
 “I can do it!”  
   
 “Okay, Chibi-chan. Just don’t jump again… We don’t want to knock the tree over a second time, do we?”  
   
 Hinata snickers as he manages to get it on the branch. “Yeah, okay. So I shouldn’t jump in the house, but!—Oh, hey, what’s this?” Hinata pulls out the wonky bright pink dildo.  
   
 Oikawa grabs it throws it over his shoulder. “Don’t worry about that—have you had eggnog, Chibi-chan?”  
   
 “Egg…nog…u?”  
   
 Oikawa laughs. “Eggnog. It’s a western thing. Not that popular here, but I know a convenience store nearby that sells it. It’s like a drink with eggs and milk, and sugar. It’s good—just trust me.”  
   
 “Oh.” Hinata looks at him, tilting his head. “No, I haven’t had it.”  
   
 “Wanna go get some? It’s a short walk.”  
   
 “Sure!”  
   
   
   
   
 The walk is short, as expected. Maybe five or ten minutes at most. Oikawa buys a carton of eggnog and pays. He carries the bag back, and Hinata—cautiously—cups the inside of Oikawa’s elbow as they walk back. Innocent as it is, Oikawa finds himself thinking about that small touch more than anything. It feels… nice. It feels, good. Warm, and safe. And all things home.  
   
   
   
   
 Oikawa isn’t sure how time moves. What used to take weeks for a single day to pass has become seconds with Hinata. Hinata, bouncing around his house (in Oikawa’s alien t-shirt, no less), asking him about all sorts of things. Mostly about college, and how living alone works, and how being an adult works. Oikawa has to take a second to realise he’s sort of an adult. Sort of.  
   
 Next year, maybe.  
   
 When dinner time rolls around (has it really been twenty-four hours together, already?), Oikawa offers to cook Hinata whatever he wants. Hinata just says he’s happy to have anything Oikawa wants to cook. Oikawa sighs, sighs with a full smile, and he doesn’t have it in him to make a mock pout. He can practically hear Iwa-chan saying ‘what the fuck’ to that.  
   
 Oikawa starts the rice cooker and finds his father has stocked prawn in the freezer, so it doesn’t take long to thaw them with water.  
   
 Hinata sits at the island counter, resting his head on his hands, watching him cook.  
   
 A part of Oikawa wants to whip out something fancy, with excess, with flourish and garnish, with performance… but he finds himself cooking slowly, carefully. Calmly. He enjoys cooking this way, like a nice way to wind down.  
   
 He prepares the meal—fried shrimp, miso soup, and rice—in less than a quarter of an hour.  
   
 Hinata is impressed by everything. He gwahs at the miso soup, bwahs at the prawn tempura, and even hwahs at the speed of Oikawa’s rice cooker. It is quite fast, Oikawa has to admit, but he leaves that conversation aside. He’s not sure what to talk about.  
   
 “So…” Hinata looks at him. “Do you have a lot of strong players on your volleyball team?”  
   
 “Mhm.” Oikawa snickers. “Quite a few strong players… You know, Ushiwaka-chan and I ended up going to the same school?”  
   
 Hinata’s eyes widen. “Whah!? Really?”  
   
 “Mhm. And he’s _not_ a starter.” Oikawa pointed at Hinata with his chopsticks. “That’s how good some of our senpai are.”  
   
 Hinata made a loud crow squeak and wiggled in place. “Are you a starter?”  
   
 “I am!” Oikawa says proudly, wide smile.  
   
 “GRAND KING IS SO COOL!”  
   
 Oikawa laughs, feeling his cheeks warm a little. He has to wave it off with a wave of his hand, but he’s still chuckling. “I’m the only first year starter.”  
   
 “That’s amazing!” Hinata grins from ear to ear. “You’re amazing!”  
   
 Oikawa feels his cheeks burn and he scratches the back of his head. “Thanks…”  
   
   
   
   
 “Grand King?”  
   
 “Yeah?”  
   
 “We never tried that eggnog thing we bought.”  
   
 “Oh.” Oikawa, watching T.V. with Hinata, arm around his shoulder, realises that’s true. He gets up, slowly, and smiles. “I’ll be right back.” He walks to the fridge and opens it. He grabs the eggnog and then puts it down on the counter. He gets two glasses, and rum. He pours the rum in first, giving himself a bit more than Hinata, and then adds the eggnog. He walks back to the T.V. room and offers the glass. “Here. It’s spiked.”  
   
 “Spike?” Hinata’s eyes light up. “I can spike the drink?”  
   
 “No!” Oikawa snorts. “It’s spiked… meaning I added alcohol.”  
   
 “Oh. I’m not old enough to drink alcohol.”  
   
 “I know, Chibi-chan. Neither am I.”  
   
 “Wait, you aren’t?”  
   
 “I’m only nineteen. Drinking age is twenty. Just, y’know what? Just—drink.”  
   
 Hinata takes the glass and looks at the liquid. He takes a sip, cautiously, and instantly likes the creamy taste and texture—the spike of rum feels warm in his stomach. It has a strange taste, really; he’s not sure if it’s something he’ll get used to, but he likes it.  
   
   
   
   
 After another glass, which Oikawa doubled Hinata’s rum at his request after Hinata found out he was only getting half, unsurprisingly Hinata starts giggling. Oikawa wants to make a comment about how much of a lightweight he is—but he remembers how much weight Hinata has lost, and then it’s probably Hinata’s first time drinking. Eggnog, of all things.  
   
 “Well,” Oikawa murmurs, “Merry Christmas.”  
   
 “Mmm, that’s not today.” Hinata leans on him, arms around Oikawa’s tummy. He’s resting his head on his chest, until he perks up and straddles Oikawa’s hips.  
   
 “Hm? Chibi-chan?”  
   
 Hinata laughs, and then brings their lips together.  
   
 Oikawa leans into the kiss, for a moment, before he pulls away. “Chibi-chan…”  
   
 “Mm, Grand King…” Hinata moves in for another kiss,  
   
 But Oikawa cocks his head away.  
   
 Hinata stares at him, eyes slightly blurry. “Is it… ‘cause I’m… y’know.” Hinata tugs the chest binder under his shirt.  
   
 “No,” Oikawa says with a sigh. His arms find their way around Hinata’s waist.  
   
 “You kissed me last night…”  
   
 Oh. Oikawa eyes him. So that did happen. “Yes.”  
   
 “But now now…”  
   
 “Chibi-chan, you’re drunk.”  
   
 “So are you.”  
   
 “Not as much as you.”  
   
 “So…” Hinata reaches over and grabs the bottle of rum. He pushes it against Oikawa’s chest. “Get drunk.”  
   
 Oikawa pauses.  
   
 Hinata looks at him expectantly.  
   
 Oikawa takes the bottle then takes a few swigs. It burns and it tastes awful and wonderful at the same time. He puts the bottle down, feeling warmth pool down his throat, into his stomach. He shivers a little, then opens his eyes. He cups Hinata’s face, then his neck, then the back of his head.  
   
 Hinata moves forward, kissing him again.  
   
 And this time, Oikawa doesn’t move away.


	3. iii:Comfort

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a day behind, but I told myself I _wont_ be two days behind no matter what. It's technically 11:58PM here so LOL I'm not two days behind, *Sweats*.
> 
> But thank you so much for enjoying this fic! Hope you keep reading!! <3
> 
> * * *

 Oikawa wakes up, on the couch this time, to someone shoving him awake and yelling. Not loud yelling, just angry talking yelling. Oikawa whines, feeling a slight hang-over, and he moves his arms to find his orange haired teddy-bear.   
   
 He gets shoved again. “Wake up, Shittykawa.”  
   
 “Iwa-chan?” Oikawa opens his eyes too quickly, sunlight burns, and he closes them. He blinks several times and he sits up. He looks around, ignoring Iwaizumi looming over him. He tries—through blinding light as orange and vivid as Chibi-chan himself—to find any trace of Hinata. None.  
   
 “Are you even listening to me?”  
   
 Oikawa rubs his eyes. “What?”  
   
 “Wake up.” Iwaizumi huffs. He grabs the bottle of rum and sneers. “Drinking by yourself again?”  
   
 “Mmm, no. Not this time.” Oikawa opens his eyes again and stares at Iwaizumi. “I had… company, last night.”  
   
 Iwaizumi barely cracks a smile. “A lady friend?”  
   
 “A guy, actually.” Oikawa rolls his eyes, ignoring the small blush on his cheeks.  
   
 “’Bout damn time you admitted it.” Iwaizumi puts the bottle down and sighs. “If I had to put up with you being in the closet for another year… By the way, what’s that smell?”  
   
 “Hm?”  
   
 Iwaizumi leaves to the kitchen.  
   
 Oikawa, somewhat shakily, gets off the couch and sees Iwaizumi staring at the bottle of eggnog. They forgot to refrigerate it. Oops. Iwaizumi takes a sniff and then pours it out. He washes the carton to get rid of the smell. Oikawa’s attention drifts away from him. He looks around, one more time. “Chibi-chan?”  
   
 Iwaizumi glances at him. “Huh? Who?”  
   
 “Oh.” Oikawa makes eye contact. “Hinata-kun.”  
   
 “So you _were_ listening to me.”  
   
 “What?”  
   
 “Apparently he’s missing… Kageyama asked if I saw him… you should have heard him on the phone, Tooru. He was worried sick. Kind of weird hearing him all… choked up, and shit.”   
   
 “Is…” Oikawa can’t pull his eyes off Iwaizumi for a moment as his mind runs wild. “Is that so?”  
   
 “Yeah. And—”  
   
  _“GRAND KING!”_  
   
 Oikawa turns.   
   
 “Good morning!” Hinata pops into the kitchen, hair damp from a shower. “I borrowed another shirt!” He tugs at the bright blue shirt with an alien head on it. “It’s so cool!”  
   
 Iwaizumi stares.  
   
 Hinata, catching sight of Iwaizumi, stares back at him.  
   
 “Hajime.” Oikawa swallows hard and turns away from Hinata. “Keep this a secret, alright?”  
   
 Iwaizumi’s eyes narrow. “No way.”  
   
 “Look… It’s rather… complicated…”  
   
 “This is fucked up.” Iwaizumi walks over. “This is the guy you had over? The runaway? Don’t tell me he fucking ran away for you? I swear to God—”  
   
 “What the fuck?” Oikawa raised his chin. “What the fuck do you take me for? Of course not!” There’s a moment of silence before Oikawa sighs, scratching the back of his head as he looks away. “Just… let me take care of this, okay?”  
   
 “No.” Iwaizumi frowns, glancing to Hinata then back to Oikawa. “I’m at least telling them he’s safe. The police are involved looking for him; this is bigger than you think it is, alright?”  
   
 Oikawa’s jaw tightens. “Okay…”  
   
 “And you,” Iwaizumi says as he points at Hinata. “What the fuck? Why do you look so thin? Eat something. Tooru, make him breakfast.” Iwaizumi watches Oikawa move and he pulls out his phone. He dials a number and puts it to his ear. “Hey.” He sighs. “Yeah. He’s here.” He offers it to Hinata. “It’s Kageyama; he wants to talk to you.”  
   
 Oikawa cracks and egg and it sizzles in the pan.  
   
 Hinata takes the phone and slowly puts it to his ear. “… Hi.” He leans on one foot as he turns away from the other two in the kitchen. “Yeah, I’m, okay. I guess… No, I’m fine… Yeah, I’m safe… just practice hard, okay?” He swallows hard. “Look, I’ll be back… I don’t know… Tell my mom I’m sorry… Bye… Thanks, you too.”  
   
   
   
   
 As they eat – a rather silent and terse meal – Oikawa’s phone beeps and buzzes endlessly, as does Iwaizumi’s. Hinata barely touches his food, even after Oikawa prods him for the third time. It’s when Iwaizumi tells him to eat, in his commanding tone, that Hinata starts. Oikawa feels a little jealous at that, but he’s not sure what to do. The silence is over, the curtain has fallen, sunlight’s dying.   
   
 Simple times are over.  
   
 After their meal, Iwaizumi makes a comment about how he should go home to his mom. Hinata agrees, but doesn’t really make any motion of leaving. Oikawa speaks up, suddenly saying, “Chibi-chan, let’s go for a walk!”  
   
 Hinata looks at him, blinking.   
   
   
   
   
 They get their jackets and put on their shoes. Hinata has his cute little black beanie on his head, and Oikawa gives him a red scarf as well. Oikawa wears his dark blue one, and they’re on their way. They walk together, in silence. They end up at a park. It’s a playground—old and rundown. Oikawa used to play here, when it was bright and colourful, but the paint is chipped and the monkey bars don’t exactly look safe.  
   
 They sit on a park bench, next to each other.  
   
 Oikawa has his hands in his pockets, looking up at the snowflakes falling.   
   
 Oikawa has his hands together, looking down at his feet. “Grand King…”  
   
 “Yes, Chibi-chan?”  
   
 “Can we kiss again?”  
   
 Oikawa glances at him.  
   
 Hinata’s cheeks are red, maybe from cold, maybe from his request. “It was… nice… It was the first nice thing I had in a while so…”  
   
 Oikawa leans over, and Hinata turns to face him. Their lips meet once, warm and soft. It’s short and sweet, lasting only a moment, before Hinata smiles and looks away. Oikawa grins, but the grin falters for a second. “Chibi-chan… why did you run away?”  
   
 Hinata sighs and brings up his arms, letting his head fall into his hands. “You… know how, um… I wear a chest binder, right? Because… I’ve got tits… I was, y’know, born a girl… Well…” He sighs again and rubs his face. “Kageyama got scouted.”  
   
 Oikawa raises an eyebrow. “In his second year?”  
   
 “In his second year. Amazing, right?” Hinata starts shaking. “The same school scouted Noya-san (our libero), but he doesn’t like their uniforms so he’s not going to go. Tanaka thinks he might have a chance there, but… It’s amazing, right? They scouted Kageyama and Noya… They… they scouted me too… but, for… for the female volleyball club.”  
   
 Oikawa eyes him.  
   
 “So…” Hinata takes a deep breath, trying to make himself stop shaking. “I turned them down. Obviously. My mom… she tries to be supportive, she wants to be supportive, and I love her so much – and she loves me so much – but she doesn’t really understand how I feel… She doesn’t see why I didn’t want to go… I just, I don’t know. I couldn’t take it anymore, so I just… ran.”  
   
 Oikawa bites the inside of his cheek.  
   
 Hinata’s shaking enters his voice as he yells, “It was such a dumb idea! I’m gonna be behind on schoolwork, gonna be out of practice for volleyball—and we’ve got matches coming up! But I just…” A choked sob. He curls up, fetal position, hugging his knees. “I couldn’t… I can’t take it anymore… _all_ of it! Volleyball’s… it’s not fun anymore!”  
   
 “Because of the offer?”  
   
 “Because of everything! Tanaka-san keeps saying ace, ace, ace… I wanted it, but the pressure is just… Kageyama’s stupid tosses are sharper, and I feel like I can’t keep up… Tsuki’s taller _again_ , Yamaguchi’s a starter now too… It feels like everyone’s getting better and better and better! I just… I can’t keep up! They’re… they’re like monsters…”  
   
 “Heh…” Oikawa tries to stop himself. “Hah…” He puts a hand over his face. “Hah!”  
   
 Hinata pauses, looking at him.   
   
 Oikawa runs his hand through his hair, looking up. “I forgot how hard high school can be.”  
   
 “Are… you… making fun of me, or…?”  
   
 “No.” Oikawa shakes his head. “Not at all… I hate them too, the geniuses. Born with talent, born with height… I guess that’s why I liked your pinch server, Yamaguchi-kun. He built himself from the ground up… But, that’s why I liked you.”  
   
 Hinata blinks. “Me?”  
   
 “From our first practice match, from how little I saw, it was easy to say you had no experience… but you tried your hardest, you did your best… You’re not the ace you want to be, yeah, but you’re good. You’re getting better, too. From what I saw anyway, you were always improving.”  
   
 “But not anymore…” Hinata hugs his knees, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I feel like I’m getting worse.”  
   
 “This is just a trial in itself, Chibi-chan. You’ve got a strong mind, a strong heart.”  
   
 “No I don’t…”  
   
 “You do.”  
   
 “Well, I’m at my limit then…”  
   
 “Maybe.” Oikawa chuckles. He keeps looking up at the snowflakes. “Have you thought about coming to my school? It’s an art school of all things. They’re pretty liberal there.”  
   
 “Huh?”  
   
 Oikawa’s sudden happiness probably seems weird to Hinata, and he knows that, but he can’t help it. “How about you try hitting some of _my_ tosses, Chibi-chan?”  
   
 “G-Grand King’s tosses…?”  
   
 “You said you’re out of practice, right? You have to go back, Chibi-chan. You have to. But you can’t go back like that.”


	4. iv:Same Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo~ 100 kudos and 1k hits in less than a week! Sorry for being a bit behind; the next chapter is half-written, so going to -try- to get two uploads in a day tomorrow. We'll see, *crosses fingers* <3
> 
> * * *

 The lights flicker as they turn on. The gym is spacious and empty at Aoba Johsai. Oikawa has the keys, twirling them in his fingers, making as much noise as he can—maybe because it’s otherwise so quiet. Even with Hinata by his side, he could hear a pin drop… and pins aren’t even allowed in the gym. He stretches as he enters, looking around. It’s hard to believe only a little while ago this was ‘home’ for him. Now he’s the bird who grew up and flew out the nest.  
   
 “Um, Grand King?” Hinata tugs his sleeve. “Is this… okay?”  
   
 “Yep.” Oikawa smiles as he turns to Hinata, patting his head, ruffling his hair in a way that makes Hinata giggle and smile, like a child being praised. Oikawa smiles as well. “I asked the coach… he owes me a few favours and all. Well, we better start with stretches.”  
   
 “But… I don’t have gym clothes…”  
   
 Oikawa hums. “Well, we’ll do with what we can. We won’t do anything too serious. Can’t risk injury, after all.”  
   
   
   
   
 “No.” Oikawa shakes his head. Half an hour ago they were sitting, on the park bench, under the snowflakes falling gently. “Not at all… I hate them too, the geniuses. Born with talent, born with height… I guess that’s why I liked your pinch server, Yamaguchi-kun. He built himself from the ground up… But, that’s why I liked you.”  
   
 Hinata blinks. “Me?”  
   
 “From our first practice match, from how little I saw, it was easy to say you had no experience… but you tried your hardest, you did your best… You’re not the ace you want to be, yeah, but you’re good. You’re getting better, too. From what I saw anyway, you were always improving.”  
   
 “But not anymore…” Hinata hugs his knees, wiping his eyes with his sleeve. “I feel like I’m getting worse.”  
   
 “This is just a trial in itself, Chibi-chan. You’ve got a strong mind, a strong heart.”  
   
 “No I don’t…”  
   
 “You do.”  
   
 “Well, I’m at my limit then…”  
   
 “Maybe.” Oikawa chuckles. He keeps looking up at the snowflakes. “Have you thought about coming to my school? It’s an art school of all things. They’re pretty liberal there.”  
   
 “Huh?”  
   
 Oikawa’s sudden happiness probably seems weird to Hinata, and he knows that, but he can’t help it. “How about you try hitting some of _my_ tosses, Chibi-chan?”  
   
 “G-Grand King’s tosses…?”  
   
 “You said you’re out of practice, right? You have to go back, Chibi-chan. You have to. But you can’t go back like that.”  
   
 Hinata should smile, that’s what Oikawa thinks Hinata will do, but Hinata doesn’t. He frowns. He looks at Oikawa; and, perhaps for the first time, looks at him with hate, suspicion, darkness of the heart. “Why are you being nice to me?”  
   
 Oikawa blinks.  
   
 Hinata’s frown deepens to a scowl. “Why are you doing this? Why are you doing… all of this? I don’t… I don’t get it…”  
   
 Oikawa takes a deep breath of the chill winter air and hums. “I’m not sure. I just want to.”  
   
 Hinata’s scowl fades back to a frown.  
   
 “Haven’t you just wanted to help someone?” Oikawa asks, knowing Hinata—a person who follows his instinct like moths to a flame—would only have one response. He watches Hinata’s features, how the frown smooths out into a blank look. Oikawa smiles. “I wonder if I can get you scouted.”  
   
 “S-Scouted?”  
   
 “Mhm.” Oikawa nods. “You and me, we could make a pretty mean combo. Maybe they’d let you start in your first year, ne? That would be cool. I can’t imagine it being that hard, actually… All I have to do is tell the scouter (and she and I are on good terms) to go see this match. Imagine Tobio-chan’s face when he has to face both me and you at the same time, ne?” Oikawa snickers.  
   
 Hinata doesn’t smile. He can’t get pulled into the dream, like a rock lodged in earth—unmoving as the tide pulls and pulls. “Am I…” he speaks softly, quietly, “Am I… even good without Kageyama? Am I… even, good… on my own?”  
   
 “Well, Chibi-chan. Only one way to find out.”  
   
   
   
   
 Oikawa doesn’t ask. He can see it. When Hinata spikes a ball—feels his palm slam against the bleached leather of the volleyball—he feels a sting and a thrill, like a fire burning deep inside him, burning him, burning despair and leaving only light in its wake. Oikawa makes another toss, and he watches Hinata—lost—find his place in the sun when he leaps, slamming his arm down, spiking with far more force than he did in his first year.  
   
 “One more!” Hinata doesn’t even look for confirmation as he turns back to get his running start.  
   
 Oikawa tosses wrong; he wants to see what Hinata will do if he makes it a little too much to the right.  
   
 Hinata’s eyes, warm and brown, burning, lock on the ball, must catch sight of the different trajectory. It’s impossible for Oikawa to tell whether Hinata is thinking about it or if it’s just instinct, but he watches Hinata hit the spike hard.  
   
 Oikawa puts a hand on his hip. “Wow,” he says, speaking before Hinata can land and say ‘one more’ one more time. “You can really hit anything now.”  
   
 Hinata turns to him, cheeks reddening. He scratches his head, chuckling to himself. “Thanks…”  
   
 “You…” Oikawa reaches for another volleyball from the bin. “You try so hard… for your dream, for your team… You honestly have no foundation, not even height… but still you do everything in your power… But you need to take care of your body, and your mind. Your thoughts are a mess. You’re worried about the future. Kageyama got scouted, but second year scouting offers can be taken away more easily. If your team fails, maybe his offer will be refused. You’re too preoccupied with two years from now you’re not even looking at the next enemy in front of you.”  
   
 Hinata takes one look at Oikawa, then sobs once.  
   
 “Eh, d-don’t cry!” Oikawa drops the volleyball and waves his arms around. “I didn’t mean it like that!”  
   
 “W-Why?” Hinata hides his eyes with his arm. “Why do I keep fucking up?”  
   
 Oikawa walks over and pulls Hinata into a hug. “Just…” He squeezes tight. “Here.”  
   
   
   
   
 They shower at Aoba Johsai, and Hinata squawks over the private showers. Oikawa thinks they’re just shitty and tiny cubicles where the pipes don’t work right, but he doesn’t say anything. He figured Hinata wants his privacy, anyway. They dry off, stop for hot chocolate, and end up going back to Oikawa’s place. Iwaizumi is on one of the couches, lying down, texting Akaashi. But there’s someone else in the room as well. Someone sitting, arms crossed, staring.  
   
 Oikawa blinks. “Hello, Karasuno coach.” He smiles. “I don’t know if you remember me I’m—”  
   
 “Hinata!” yells Ukai, glaring.  
   
 Hinata straightens his spine and ducks behind Oikawa.  
   
 Oikawa pokerfaces.  
   
 Ukai rubs is forehead and sighs. He stands up and looks at Oikawa. “I’m sorry for barging in… but as an adult… His mom’s not in a state in which she can drive, so I offered to come here myself. Look, Hinata…” Ukai sighs. “Your mom told me about the whole, girls’ volleyball thing.”  
   
 Iwaizumi looks over, confused.  
   
 “Look, kid, I know it’s the same as middle school and I respect you’re standing your ground. We can try talking to them about it, seeing if they can offer you a spot in—”  
   
 “I don’t want to go there,” says Hinata.  
   
 “Look, we can—”  
   
 “I don’t want to go there!”  
   
 Ukai looks at him, at a loss for words.  
   
 Oikawa, wanting to be supportive, feels Hinata’s grip tighten too much and he does his best not to wince. “Chibi-chan,” he says softly. “You should talk to your mom.”  
   
 Hinata lets go of his arm and nods.  
   
 Ukai offers his cellphone.  
   
 Hinata takes it, dials, and puts the phone to his ear. He takes a few steps away from the rest, lowering his voice a little as he speaks, “Hi, it’s me… Yeah… Yeah… Yeah… I’m staying, with a friend... Yeah. I’ll come home…” Vague sounds of distressed crying in the background makes his voice turn hollow, guilt-ridden, infected with pain. “Okay… yeah… Okay.” He nods, as if she would see it. “Love you too… bye.”  
   
 Oikawa’s eyes soften.  
   
 Hinata turns around and bows to Ukai. “I’m very sorry for worrying you.” He gets up again, not looking his coach in his eyes. He offers the phone.  
   
 Ukai takes it, frowning, but not frowning at Hinata. “I need to take you home. Get in the car, kiddo…”  
   
 Hinata feels a squeeze in his chest, as if the world is breaking apart. He looks to Oikawa, wanting to mouth the word ‘bye’ – a simple word, single consonant – but his jaw won’t move and his throat quivers. He doesn’t want this to end. He doesn’t want this to end. He opens his mouth, barely, taking a breath in. His eyes water. “B—”  
   
 “I’ll come too!” Oikawa says in his sing-song voice, ignoring the confused look on Ukai’s face. “I’ll get your jacket, Chibi-chan!”  
   
   
   
   
 The drive home is awkward, to say the least, but Ukai drops them off. Oikawa looks at Hinata’s house, little traditional-style thing in the middle of nowhere. He vaguely wonders how far Hinata must travel in the mornings to get to Karasuno. They walk to the front door and Hinata rings the doorbell, as if this home is not his. There’s a shuffle of movements inside before the door opens.  
   
 A small woman with black hair opens the door, launching herself at Hinata.  
   
 Oikawa notices a smaller Hinata, a littler Hinata, maybe elementary school. There are other people he definitely recognises as well. Tobio-chan, Tall Glasses, Yamaguchi-kun, and Karasuno’s manager… not their main manager, but their second one (actually, on second thought she probably is their main manager since Shimizu was a third year).  
   
 Kageyama’s eyes shoot to him. “O-Oikawa-san?”  
   
 “Hi, Tobio-chan!” Oikawa smiles and waves.  
   
 Hinata’s mother pulls away from him and turns to Oikawa. “Are you the one who found him?”  
   
 “Yup.” Oikawa smiles wide and puts his arm over Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him close. “I’m his boyfriend!”


	5. v:Soulmates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, OiHina week is over, but I'm still going. 5/7, almost there! It was my first time doing a pairing week, so definitely going to start much more ahead next time lmao. But, I'm really glad you guys are enjoying this! I also apologise if I don't reply to comments in a timely manner: Thank you so much for all of them, and I will reply to every single one in time! <3
> 
> Also, if any of you guys participated in OiHina week let me know so I can check your stuff out too!
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy Chapter 5! <3
> 
> * * *

 “Are you the one who found him?”   
   
 “Yup.” Oikawa smiles wide and puts his arm over Hinata’s shoulder, pulling him close. “I’m his boyfriend!”   
   
 Kageyama starts screaming, Yachi and Yamaguchi make gawking noises, while Tsukishima let’s out a quiet, _“Eh!?”_ Hinata’s mom and sister are equally confused, and soon it devolves into yelling with Kageyama leading the charge about something about volleyball and ‘the enemy’ and spoiled milk products—his yelling devolves into nonsense and Oikawa gets a pleasure from watching it.   
   
 Hinata is smiling. He’s blushing, but smiling.   
   
   
   
   
 Hinata’s mom invites them in for tea. It’s a little awkward, to say the least, but they’re all sitting around a low table while Tsukishima is pouring them tea (he offered to do it).   
   
 Kageyama looks between them. “B-Boyfriend?”   
   
 “Well.” Oikawa hums thoughtfully. “The right word would be ‘Soulmate’, but boyfriend works too.”   
   
 Kageyama scowls. “Eh?”   
   
 Hinata laughs, snickering to himself.   
   
 Kageyama glares. “You’re sleeping with the enemy!”   
   
 “He’s not the enemy anymore.” Yamaguchi giggles. “That, and he’s probably not _sleeping with_ him…”   
   
 Before Hinata can interject, Oikawa says, “We did sleep—”   
   
 “Not like that!” yells Hinata.   
   
 Natsu, Hinata’s little sister, tilts her head. “Like what?”   
   
 Oikawa turns to her. “Your brother’s like a nice teddy bear. I just want to give him a hug.”   
   
 Natsu smiles and tilts her head the other direction. “Um, Oikawa-san?”   
   
 “You can call me Tooru, Natsu-chan.”   
   
 Natsu blushes a bit. “Do you know Takeru-kun? He talks about an Oikawa-san that’s good at volleyball… and you have to be good at volleyball or Shouyou won’t date you.”   
   
 Yamaguchi looks away to hide another giggle as Tsukishima snorts. Yachi’s covering her hand with her mouth.   
   
 Oikawa ignores the strange noise Hinata is making and just smiles. “Yep, he’s my nephew! Do you know him, Natsu-chan?”   
   
 “Yep! We’re friends at school!”   
   
 “Hinata!” Kageyama yells, “Why did you run away?”  
   
 Hinata looks at him and glances to Oikawa. So they don’t know, is the thought that crosses both of their arms. Hinata doesn’t answer—doesn’t want to. His mom looks like she’s about to say something but,   
   
 “Wow.” Oikawa looks out the window. “The weather’s gotten rough… that’s a lot of snow. I can’t be expected to go home in that blizzard. Guess I’ll have to stay the night.”   
   
 Kageyama starts yelling, but Yachi settles him down soon enough.   
   
 Hinata’s mom seems, honestly, confused. “I’m not sure that’s… appropriate. Especially with… Natsu, being so young… and…”   
   
 “Huh?” Natsu blinks. “I know how to hug a teddy bear…”   
   
 “Exactly.” Oikawa looks at her. “So, no problems?”   
   
 His mom wants to object, but she sees Hinata smiling—a first real smile, since… since ever. She just nods, and smiles herself. “O-Okay.”   
   
   
   
   
 The others leave, one at a time. Tsukishima tells Yamaguchi to go on to the bus stop ahead. He takes his time, adjusting his headphones while wrapping a scarf around his neck. He’s alone with Hinata, for a small moment, and he murmurs. “It’s not often second years get scouted… it’s like the big guys calling dibs. If you know where to listen, it’s what everyone’s talking about.”   
   
 Hinata stiffens.   
   
 Tsukishima puts on his shoes, eyes down. “If you’re not going for the offer, you might not get another.”   
   
 Hinata’s eyes widen. “But—”   
   
 “I get it.” Tsukishima’s finished putting on his shoes, but he’s still looking down. “I’m not saying go for it. Proud of you. But if you want to get into a good team, you might not get a golden ticket. You’re going to have to study. Most people wait until next year.” He looks at Hinata, smirking, raising his chin to make it look like he’s looking down on him even more. “But you’re such an idiot you need to study yesterday.”   
   
 Hinata squawks, _“Eh!?”_   
   
 “Bye, moron.” He waves Hinata off as he steps outside. He lifts his headphones and is about to put them on his ears when he pauses. He’s still for a moment, looking away. “I’m glad you’re back… See you at practice.” He puts his headphones off and walks away.   
   
 Hinata stands by the open doorway, watching snowflakes come in the house.   
   
 “Chibi-chan?”   
   
 Hinata closes the door and looks behind him.   
   
 Oikawa smiles. “Let’s head to bed.”   
   
   
   
   
 Later that night, they lie together in a rather small futon. Hinata is quick to roll over, resting his head on Oikawa’s chest. Oikawa is quick to wrap his arms around Hinata, nuzzling his hair and relaxing. He didn’t know how many hours had passed, but it was obvious they were still awake. Even in the dark, Oikawa knew Hinata had his eyes open, staring at an infinitely non-existent spot on the wall, lost in thought.   
   
 “I didn’t get scouted into the school I wanted.”   
   
 Hinata blinks. “Grand King?”   
   
 “The school I wanted to go to… Iwa-chan got in. I didn’t. I told him I refused the offer… but really I never got one. I didn’t want him to feel bad about his next four years, so I kept that a secret to everyone… except you, now, I guess…”   
   
 Hinata moves a bit closer, listening to Oikawa’s heartbeat.   
   
 Oikawa looks up to the ceiling. “I hate how hard this world is, how limited opportunities are. But, in a way, I like it too. When you achieve something in this difficult world it really means something.”   
   
 Hinata nods, slowly. “Yeah.”   
   
 “I guess a part of me… I mean, it’s not that I see myself in you—you’re too different… but we’re alike in a lot of ways. In some ways… you’re what I wish I was. I wish I had that fire, that life. You’re like sunlight. You’re strong and you’re just so… _alive_. You’re active, always in motion… I admired that. But you were never a rival to me… maybe because I admired you too much. You did beat me though.”   
   
 Hinata blushes. “You beat me first.”   
   
 “True. But that’s what life is: You win some, you lose some. Even if you win all the way to the nationals, it doesn’t mean you’ll do it again next year. Loss and losing is a part of life. You’re human, Chibi-chan. You break. You’re not invincible… As weird as this might sound, I like that about you.”   
   
 “Doesn’t… everyone break?”   
   
 “Maybe… but you… you don’t mind breaking in front of me. You don’t remind reminding me that I’m not alone when I just want to cry sometimes. I don’t know how to explain it… you’re like an open book… you don’t hold back your feelings or your thoughts, you wear your heart on your sleeve, your emotions on your face. You’re bright, and honest… meanwhile I… I don’t even know how to do that. To be honest… I don’t know how to be honest with people… but you do, and you don’t know how to be anything but honest… so I admire that. A lot.”   
   
 Hinata nuzzles Oikawa’s chest.   
   
 “I told you… the school I’m at? It’s an art school.”   
   
 “Yeah.”   
   
 “Well, self-expression… it comes up in a lot of my courses… I never realised how hard it is. It’s like I’m permanently wearing a mask… all my feelings are hidden… I smile, but it’s not always a real smile.”   
   
 Hinata waits for more, but doesn’t get anything. He gets up, slowly, and leans over. Finding Oikawa’s face in the dark, he presses their lips together.   
   
 Oikawa blinks. “Huh?”   
   
 “All this time…” Hinata boops his nose against Oikawa’s cheek and keeps it there. “All this time we’ve been talking about my problems… I never even thought to ask about yours…”   
   
 Oikawa’s eyes widen slowly. “I’ll… I’ll be fine, I think.” His arms tighten around Hinata. “I think I just need cuddles.”   
   
 Hinata, grinning, sits up, straddling Oikawa’s hips. “I’m good at that!”   
   
 “Shhhhhhh!” hisses Oikawa, sitting up as well. He’s forcing back a laugh as he whispers, “They’re sleeping.”   
   
 Hinata stage whispers, “Oh, sorry!”   
   
 Oikawa captures Hinata’s mouth with his own once more, arms tightening around him. Hinata throws his arms around Oikawa’s neck and the two fall back on the futon. Hinata nuzzles into Oikawa’s neck, hugging him tight, and smiles as they both drift off to sleep.   
   
   
   
   
 When Hinata wakes up, he’s alone in bed. He hears some talking in the kitchen, so he’s sure Oikawa is still around. Good. He feels a little flutter in his chest. He takes a shower, singing a little as he does. When he dries off and gets dressed—a shirt that has the _original_ Space-kun from 1989—he walks into the kitchen.   
   
 Oikawa’s helping make breakfast, and it’s no surprise that Hinata’s mom has instantly taken to liking him. She, however, is distracted talking to Natsu. Hinata walks up behind Oikawa, hugging him tight. He peeks his head under Oikawa’s arm. “Hi.”   
   
 Oikawa snickers. “Morning, Chibi-chan.”   
   
 “Morning, Grand King.” He squeezes Oikawa tight, and then laughs.   
   
 Oikawa flips a pancake with ease and raises an eyebrow. “What are you laughing about?”   
   
 “Nothing.” Hinata smiles. “I’m just… really happy.”   
   
 “Good. You need to be happy, Chibi-chan. You’re my sunshine.”   
   
 A blush creeps on Hinata’s cheek and he chuckles. “And you’re mine!”   
   
 Oikawa snorts and wiggles away from Hinata to turn to him. “Oh really?”   
   
 “Mhm! I was in a super dark place… and you helped me come back home.” He reaches up, grabbing the sides of Oikawa’s head, and pulls him down for another kiss. “Thank you.”   
   
 Oikawa—a streak of burning red from one cheek to the other—murmurs something about a ‘Stupid, cute little shit’ and turns back to the stove to flip the pancakes again.


	6. vi:Time Skip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for not updating this until now, several weeks later. OiHina week falling the same time as Canada Day, my birthday, and the week my new job started was rough, and then wisdom teeth pains, interviews, and evaluations at work, as well as family stuff @.@. I am so glad this month is over, LOL. But, here: Have Chapter 6 and Chapter 7 together! Thank you so much for all the lovely comments. <3
> 
> * * *

 It is admiration, first and foremost. Hinata stands there, at the entrance of the gym, his backpack’s strap is diagonal along his chest; his fingers fiddle with it. The game is happening so fast it’s almost like it’s in slow motion. The dive, the way it bounces back up, the spike, the receive, the toss—Oikawa leaps off the ground, sweat glistening his body, face oddly calm.   
   
 “Ushiwaka!” Oikawa says as he tosses it up.   
   
 Ushijima leaps high and slams it down—the sound is like a thunderbolt, a slam of steel—but the libero receives it with a fluid movement and the ball goes up again.   
   
 Bokuto leaps up next, hooting as he spikes.   
   
 “As you can see,” the woman standing next to him says, “Even in intra-games and practice we take volleyball seriously. As we do have multiple courts, we seek to maximise growth of our players as a whole. And…” She stops as she glances over, wondering if she has Hinata’s attention.   
   
 Hinata’s eyes burn and shine, like the rising sun. His vision is locked on Oikawa as he leaps up, ready to toss. “Dump,” whispers Hinata, and half a second later Oikawa’s feint is revealed—the dump shot hits the ground, earning them the last needed point.   
   
 Bokuto is messing up his hair and groaning, while Oikawa laughs and claps his hands twice. “Alright, alright. Five minute break then we can have a rematch!” Oikawa wipes the sweat off his chin with the collar of his shirt, breathing heavy. His brown eyes drift, aimlessly, to the entrance of the gym and he pauses for a second.   
   
 Hinata smiles.   
   
 Oikawa grins. He’s about to run over when someone offers him a water bottle. He takes it with thanks then does a quick jog over to Hinata. “Chibi-chan.”   
   
 Hinata feels his cheeks warm. “Grand King.”   
   
 “Now now what’s this?” Oikawa pouts at the woman by his side. “You’re supposed to bring him to the gym after I’m freshly showered.”   
   
 The woman takes it in stride, adjusting her glasses with a small smile. “He didn’t seem interested in anything but volleyball.”   
   
 “Shouyou!” comes a loud hoot as Bokuto runs towards him.   
   
 “Bokuto-san! W-What are you doing here?”   
   
 “I’m in the super solid team! I’m almost a starter now! I’m going to school for acting! Are you coming here?”   
   
 Before Hinata could reply a curt, “Hinata Shouyou,” comes from Ushijima who has just joined them. “Welcome to the team.”   
   
 “Y-Yes! Not at all!”   
   
 Ushijima nods. “I accept that you and I will most likely form a friendly rivalry and I believe such a thing will help me grow; however, I have just received a starter position at the end of my second year and I do not intend to give it up. That being said, do your best to take it from me and the others. Good luck.”   
   
 “Er, ah, y-yeah! Thanks!...?”   
   
 Others begin to crowd around him. One murmurs a, “Oh, who’s this?” and another gives a “Is he in middle school?”   
   
 Hinata gawks and bends over, as if stabbed.   
   
 Oikawa laughs and waves his hand away. “They’re teasing, Chibi-chan. I made them watch your match.” When Hinata looks up at him, Oikawa pokes his forehead. “Let me shower and then I’ll show you around campus! You’re probably too much energy for our scout.”   
   
   
   
   
 Within an hour, Oikawa had shown Hinata the entire campus. They walked around everywhere—holding hands, openly, affectionately. Every time they bumped into someone Oikawa knew, which happened to be often, Oikawa would practically yell, “LOOK! IT’S MY BOYFRIEND! ISN’T HE CUTE?” Oikawa also gave him many, many kisses on his cheek.   
   
 There is something about being open and affectionate that Hinata realises he needs.   
   
 By the time they get to Oikawa’s dorm, and Hinata crashes on the bed, cuddling up on Oikawa’s side, he’s exhausted. The bed isn’t particularly big, but that’s fine. He wants an excuse to press up as much as he can against his boyfriend.   
   
 Oikawa kisses the top of his head, squeezing him. “I missed you so much… I missed this.”   
   
 Hinata laughs. “You’re such a cutie.”   
   
 “Pfft. Shut up. As if you didn’t miss this.”   
   
 “Of course I did! I mean the Skype dates were fine and all… but you kept teasing me about how much you wanted to _touch_ me!”   
   
 Oikawa laughs, loud. “Guilty as charged.” He lowers his head and presses their lips together, inhaling as he kisses, feeling his heart grow and warm. He brings their lips together again. “I did miss you though… so much.”   
   
 “I know.” Hinata kisses his cheek and then ducks so he can nuzzle his neck. “I missed you too. So, so much.”   
   
 “But next year… you’ll be here. You’ll live with me here.” Oikawa laughs again. “Well not _here_. We’ll have our own apartment, our own little home…”   
   
 Hinata sniffs. “I want you to show me everything.”   
   
 “I’ll show you the whole city, Chibi-chan.”   
   
   
   
   
 Along the way they stop at an ice cream parlour. Oikawa walks towards the display glass, Hinata hugging his arm. “You can get up to three scoops.”   
   
 “Bwah!” Hinata’s eyes sparkle. “There’s so many flavours!”   
   
 Oikawa giggles, knowing he was no better when he first came to a real city. “Mhm. I always go for French vanilla, coffee, and cookie dough.”   
   
 “They get their vanilla from France!?”   
   
 “Er, no.” Oikawa tries to stifle his laughter, but another giggle escapes him. “They uh, add eggs to the vanilla so it gets the richness of the yolk, like custard. It’s hard to explain.”   
   
 “Oh, okay.” Hinata’s eyes scan each tub. “Their mint looks good.”   
   
 “Mint ice cream? Gross.”   
   
 “You’re gross! I want mint.”   
   
 “I won’t kiss you after.”   
   
 “Yeah you will!”   
   
 Oikawa snickers. “Yes, I will.”   
   
 Hinata grins and hums. “Only three?” He whimpers. “But I want mint, and bubble gum, and lemon… and oh look they have tuna-flavoured! I love tuna!”   
   
 “You’re so weird, Chibi-chan.”   
   
 “But I want all four…”   
   
 At that moment, a lady in an apron comes out and smiles. “Oikawa-chan!” she says with a big smile.   
   
 “Hi!” Oikawa smiles and pushes Hinata forward. “This is my boyfriend. Can you give him four scoops? He’s visiting from Miyagi!”   
   
 “Of course I can! I can give him five scoops.”   
   
 “Bwahhhh!” Hinata blinks rapidly. “Five? I want five!” He is practically vibrating. “Mint, bubble gum, lemon, tuna, and and and… double chocolate!”   
   
 Oikawa shudders. “I’ll have my usual.” He lets go of Hinata and pulls out his wallet, flashing his card.   
   
 Hinata pouts. “Can I pay? Let me pay sometime.”   
   
 “Nope. I’m showing my super cute boyfriend around. It’s all on me!”   
   
   
   
   
 “Grand King, look! Look!” Hinata points at one of the photo booths marked specifically for couples. “Let’s go!”   
   
 Oikawa laughs and agrees.   
   
 They take pictures together, funny faces and silly poses. A few times Oikawa just kisses Hinata’s cheek a second before the picture is taken, so there’s that glimpse of life and surprise in his eyes, in his smile. Oikawa has a fleeting thought—a thought of how most of his other friends would laugh or at lease tease him for wanting to do something gross and romantic like this, but Hinata’s all for it. Hinata’s a person Oikawa doesn’t have to second guess himself around.   
   
 “One more!” Hinata says and Oikawa, who has long since learned one more is never just one more, agrees.   
   
   
   
   
 But with all their excitement, they need downtime too. Oikawa pulls Hinata into a café, going on and on about how there’s ‘real coffee’ in the city, and nothing like the garbage in Miyagi.   
   
 Hinata pouts. “But I don’t like coffee.”   
   
 “Well you’re wrong.”   
   
 Hinata sticks his tongue out.   
   
 Oikawa snorts and turns to the man at the cashier. “Hi!”   
   
 “Hello Oikawa,” the man says politely.   
   
 “This is my boyfriend!” Oikawa pushes him forward. “Isn’t he super cute?” Oikawa rests his chin on the top of Hinata’s head. He doesn’t have to look to know there’s a beautiful blush on those cheeks. “I’ll get a café latté—skim milk, no foam—aaaaaand Chibi-chan will get a strawberry latté!”   
   
 Hinata does his best to look up with Oikawa’s head on his. “Strawberry latté?”   
   
 “It’s just strawberry and milk. There’s no coffee; you’ll like it.”   
   
 “Gwah! That’s so cool! You know all the cool things, Grand King!”   
   
 Oikawa chuckles and nuzzles Hinata’s hair. “Of course I do.”   
   
   
   
   
 An hour or so later they walk to the movie theatre. Oikawa buys the tickets, and the three bags of extra-large popcorn, and the ten small little bags of candies, and the two extra-large drinks, and they eventually take their seat. Hinata makes it clear that next date, he’s paying, and Oikawa agrees.   
   
 “But,” Oikawa says as he puts an arm around Hinata’s shoulder, “Today is my treat for you. I’ve been planning it for months, you know?”   
   
 Hinata grins wide. He turns his head, motioning upwards.   
   
 Oikawa lowers his head, bringing their lips together once more.   
   
 The lights begin to dim and they both sit back, watching as the title of the movie is displayed in large letters.   
   
  _SPACE MOON WITH SPACE-KUN V_   
   
   
   
   
 When they finally got home again, they naturally gravitated to the bed, where they crash together – again. They snuggle up against each other habitually, as if the many months they lived at a distance meant nothing. Naturally finding how their bodies fit into each other, arms tightly around each other, there was a certain feeling of it just feeling… right.   
   
 “Grand King?”   
   
 “Yes, Chibi-chan?”   
   
 “Today… was the best day ever.”   
   
 Oikawa grins and kisses the top of his head.   
   
   
   
   
 There is a moment, fleeting, that he wakes up in the middle of the night. All he notices is that his boyfriend is still beside him, and that makes him relaxes. Snuggling closer, cradled in warmth and goodness, he falls back asleep, safe and secure, at home.


	7. vii:Open

 Kageyama drops to his knees, breathing heavy. The ball bounces. The score is settled. He feels his world shatter. Game, set, and match. He looks up, seeing Oikawa standing above him. There’s no smile on Oikawa’s face, too exhausted, pressed to his limit. It looks like Oikawa himself hasn’t realised his own win. Suddenly a hand reaches for him, from under the net. It’s awkward, but he takes it and stands.   
   
 Hinata’s looking at him.   
   
 Kageyama knows he’s lost, and Hinata—once rival, once partner, now rival again—won. Kageyama wants to cry, but he fights back tears. Hinata, too, is trying not to cry. Kageyama doesn’t understand. He frowns. “Next year,” he hisses, “We’re going to come back stronger.”   
   
 Hinata’s eyes are sharp and firm, voice shaking only slightly, “You better.”   
   
 They line up and thank their school for coming to support them. Kageyama counts the steps to the locker room, where he won’t have to hide his tears. An arm slings around his neck.   
   
 “Sucks, doesn’t it?” Tanaka’s eyes are already red.   
   
 “Yeah,” whispers Kageyama.   
   
 A third person joins them. Kuroo takes a glance at Bokuto, then back to his teammates. “Next year.”   
   
 “Next year,” Kageyama repeats. “It doesn’t help Nishinoya joined them this year.”   
   
 Tanaka fights back the urge to scream. “As soon as he saw Hinata’s uniform he switched.”   
   
 Kageyama looks back, to Hinata standing by Oikawa’s side. The uniform is black with light blue stripes—as if they had merged Karasuno and Seijou. He hates how fitting it is, and turns away. “I’m…” Kageyama scowls. “Happy. He found his way… Dumbass, I mean…”   
   
 Tanaka laughs. “Yeah.”   
   
   
   
   
 As Hinata’s leaving the court he sees a man staring at him. He knows that man—the school’s scout. The one who gave him the offer for the wrong volleyball team. The man stares at him; and, slowly, he bows. Hinata’s eyes widen, and he returns the bow, feeling… strange. In a good way.   
   
   
   
   
 On the bus ride back—an actual coach bus—Hinata falls asleep on Oikawa’s shoulder. Oikawa pulls him in close before falling asleep too. There’s no celebrating despite winning. Mistakes were made and everyone was focused on the future, on the path ahead of them. But for now, Hinata’s mind is long gone. All he can think of is that Oikawa smells nice after a shower and how he’s a perfect mix of soft skin and strong muscles. He smiles a little as he sleeps, hugging Oikawa tight even now. Oikawa, also long gone, is nuzzling Hinata’s hair, loving how soft it is, loving how much it reminds him of being home, of being safe, and secure.   
   
   
   
   
 When Hinata opens his eyes, he’s in bed. Oikawa’s arms are loose around him. He’s resting his chin on Oikawa’s chest. He takes a moment, just to appreciate how his life has turned out. A second year university student, a starter, dating his setter, working on a degree, earning a name in the volleyball world. He suddenly laughs, a quiet snicker of a chuckle.   
   
 Oikawa, eyes closed, simply hums questioningly. “Hm?”   
   
 “I was thinking about…” Hinata snuggles him and squeezes him. “The first time I slept by your side… we fell asleep on the couch and I woke up on the bed… I don’t remember going to bed last night… you’ve got a habit of sneaking me in your bed.”   
   
 Oikawa opens one eye. “Oooo, aren’t I naughty? I’m gonna do dirty things to you…”   
   
 “Like cuddle me all night?”   
   
 Oikawa laughs and pulls Hinata a bit closer, kissing his cheek. “Yes.” Their lips meet and Oikawa feels a rush, a thrill. “Good morning, Chibi-chan.”   
   
 “Good morning, Grand King.” Hinata grins, booping his nose on Oikawa’s cheek.   
   
 Oikawa chuckles. “We’ve got a big game today.”   
   
 “Finals.” Hinata can barely imagine it. “We win this and… we’ve won everything.”   
   
 “Yeah.”   
   
 “But we gotta get there early—to watch Kageyama’s game!”   
   
 “Ew, why? They lost.”   
   
 “But they’re fighting for third place!”   
   
 Oikawa snickers. “Okay, okay, we’ll see their game. We’re going as a team anyway.”   
   
 “Good.” Hinata nuzzles his neck and hugs him tight, taking in his scent. “I wuv you, Grang King.”   
   
 “I wuv you too, Chibi-chan.”   
   
 Hinata grins wide, about too say something else—   
   
 The doorbell rings.   
   
 They get up, hastily throwing on clothes as Oikawa walks through their apartment to open the door.   
   
 “Heeeyy heeeyy heeeeyy!” Bokuto holds up several take brown paper bags.   
   
 Nishinoya invites himself in, proclaiming, “We got breakfast!”   
   
 Oikawa lets them through and then glances to the third one. “Seems a bit spontaneous for you to go along with them.”   
   
 “It was not,” Ushijima assured. “I sent you a text message.”   
   
 Oikawa checks his phone.   
   
  _< We are getting you>   
 <We are getting you breakfast.t>   
 <We being Bokuto, Nishino>   
 <Nishinoya and I.>   
 <Why does it still refuse to let me finis>   
 <Finish my messages before it sends them. This is quite disrespectful.>_   
   
 Oikawa looks back up to Ushijima. “You’re getting worse.”   
   
 Ushijima nods. “Yes.”   
   
 Oikawa wants to say more, but the _bwaaaaah_ that comes from the kitchen makes him look over. “Let’s go join them.”   
   
 “Yes.” Ushijima nods again. “They will devour everything quickly. I don’t think making a second stop for breakfast is efficient.”   
   
 “Yeah, whatever. I want a bagel.”   
   
   
   
   
 Kageyama had won his game, earning third place, and it lights a fire under Hinata. When they stand on the court, after warm up, and face their opponents, Oikawa whispers, “This is it.”   
   
 Hinata nods. “Ready, Grand King?”   
   
 “If you’re by my side then the answer is of course, Chibi-chan.”


End file.
